


Fielding

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, I don't actually think it's graphic but lmk if I'm wrong, M/M, Vague depictions of violence, felix POV, must I come up with a title? is it not enough to post 242 words?, very sexy of me to post something for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amazingly, Sylvain still lives. But just barely.Felix doesn't know how to feel about that.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Fielding

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend at 3am last August

Sylvain's face lights with a flicker that accentuates the fatigue on his face. In his eyes, there's something soft; underneath that, something harder.

Felix knows the feeling is familiar and it's cowardice that opts to call it resolve.

His stead goes down in one swift motion, Felix having become attuned to evening the odds. There's familiarity in Sylvain's motions as they clash, reminiscent of their time on the Monastery training grounds. But 5 years have passed and war has nurtured them into different men. Sylvain's openings are smaller, thrusts stronger and faster, and at some point even grazes his cheek.

But mounts have made Sylvain unaccustomed to fighting on foot and Felix has always been faster.

There's a connection between them, cold and warm, steel against steel and fabric and flesh. The Lance of Ruin lies far from them as Felix's sword reaches the other end and goes out the way it came.

Amazingly, Sylvain still lives. But just barely. 

Felix doesn't know how to feel about that.

Hesitation grips him as he readies his blade, prepared for the finishing blow. Beneath the disgusted daze, Sylvain's eyes still hold the same softness, affection, and revolting sentiment as it did when they were alone. Tensity rises from the pit of his chest and clamors up to his throat and through the heartbeat in his ears he begs it to be _rage_ —

Steel stabs through, slick and wet and stiff.

The feeling lodges and suffocates him.

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me they thought this was porn


End file.
